Faith to Fly on a Shattered Wing
by SavvyEnigma
Summary: AU He died at Mission City, fighting to save Earth. He never dreamed he'd become one of the enemy, but he woke up as one of them, torn between 2 cultures, 2 lives, 2 minds, and 2 loyalties. He's crossed the line, and he doesn't think he'll be forgiven.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just my OC, Trak Sharden, and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p>Giant alien robots who called themselves Autobots and Decepticons were waging a civil war on Earth. Trak Sharden wouldn't have believed it if someone had told him, but since he was currently fighting the Decepticons side by side with the Aubots, he had no choice but to believe it. He was a soldier, part of Captain William Lennox's squad, and one of the few survivors from the attack at Quatar.<p>

Even in the middle of that attack, he'd never been more terrified than now, fighting the one the other aliens called "Megatron," who was apparently trying to take over the world by using some kind of alien cube to transform all of the human's technology into an army.

He felt himself moving, dodging bullets and firing back at the aliens who were with Megatron, but it was as if he was detached from his body. He saw the alien fire, and distantly recognized he was in the path of the missile, along with the kid, Sam Witwicky, who was holding the alien cube.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was already at the kid's side, shoving him out of the way, and then his world exploded around him in a burst of pain and light.

For one split instant, he had the sensation of falling. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Trak slowly came to consciousness, fighting against the dull, throbbing pain centered in his chest. He didn't recognize his surroundings, and he was lying on a hard surface, tied down. That was the first thing he realized. The second thing was that he felt strange—and it wasn't just because of the pain. <em>What happened? Where am I?<em> He wondered. He managed to turn his head and saw Captain Lennox walking by with an alien—the leader, Optimus Prime. It was strange: Captain Lennox seemed smaller than he remembered. "Cap . . . tain Len . . . nox?" He managed to get out. His voice sounded strange—as if it had a mechanical under-sound.

The next instant, there were people yelling and pulling out guns with large nozzles, and he realized with shock that they held liquid nitrogen. It was pure agony, and he screamed, hardly aware he was doing so, bucking and fighting his restraints in an effort to escape.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He heard Lennox yelling. "Stop!" Then a large, metal hand crushed the guns, and the freezing stopped. Shaking, Trak turned his head and looked at Lennox as he approached, wide eyed in shock, pain, and terror. "I don't think this isn't Megatron."

"Captain Lennox is right." Prime rumbled. "His energy signature is differs slightly from that of Megatron, and this is not how Megatron would act."

"Okay, then . . . who are you?"

"Trak . . . Sh . . . den . . . sssir." He didn't know why he was being asked that question, or why they thought he was Megatron, but he trusted his commander.

Lennox froze, eyes widening in horror. "Optimus, get Ratchet." He whispered.

"C . . . ap . . . tain?"

"Hang on, soldier. You'll be alright."

Those were the last words he heard before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just my OC, Trak Sharden, and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><em>Dark. It was dark. He was alone, his brother was gone. Energon trickled from the gaping hole in his chassis, pooling underneath him and dripping into his joints. As agonizing as it was, it didn't hurt more than the aching void in his spark, the cold steel of a mental wall blocking him off from someone he'd known had been so close to him before. He wanted to fix it, wanted to fix that broken link, but he didn't know how. He tried reaching out, but felt nothing. Then it hit him, with horrifying clarity. He was going to die, alone. And that scared him more than the dark ever could. He needed his brother. He didn't want to be alone.<em>

_He screamed out a name instinctivly, knowing somehow that if he could reach the other, then everything would be okay. "Oppy . . . Optimus, don't leave me! Brother!" He screamed into the dark. "Brother, please! Oppy, come back! Don't leave me . . . Oppy, please . . . please . . ."_

_The next thing he knew, strong arms wrapped around his frame, holding him close. "I'm here, brother. I'm here. I won't leave."_

_"Oppy!" He twisted around, hugging him with all of his strength. His brother was here. Everything was going to be alright. "Oppy, don't leave me." He begged._

_ "I won't, brother. I promise."_

_He drifted into a peaceful fog, unconciously sending a hug through the link that the wall had foermly blocked. Optimus was here. He was no longer alone—no longer afraid, and that's all that mattered._

* * *

><p>Optimus gazed down at the still form, watching Ratchet work. Beside him, Will and the other soldiers stood in uneasy silence, waiting to hear if it really was their comrade. Ironhide was leaning against the wall next to Bumblebee, who was sitting by Jazz's body. Mikaela and Sam hovered close by, refusing to leave the scout's side. They were all waiting for Ratchet's verdict.<p>

At last, the medic straightened and turned to them, optics narrowed. "I won't be able to tell for certain until he comes online, but from what I can make out, the Allspark transferred the . . . life . . . of Trak Sharden into Megatron's body, igniting a spark." He glanced down at the battered mech. "This may be Megatron's body, but this isn't Megatron."

"Is he going to be okay?" Will asked.

Ratchet sighed heavily. "I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before, and his spark chamber is heavily scarred, which may cause his spark to weaken or terminate."

Suddenly, the supposedly offline mech spasmed violently, optics flaring crimson as an electronic wail tore from his vocalizer. The Autobots jerked back in surprise, Optimus's optics widening before he leaped forward, grasping the flailing hands and holding them still, crooning in Cybertronian as the other continued screaming. Twisting out of Optimus's grip, he lunged upwards; dragging Optimus down into an embrace as the screams died down to whimpers and quiet keens.

Optimus held him, stroking the back of his helm as he spoke quietly. After a few seconds, the silver mech went limp in his embrace, and Optimus carefully lowered him back down to the ground, still holding his hand. The humans looked visibly shaken.

"What was that?" Will demanded, barely hiding the trembling in his voice.

"That," Optimus said slowly, somberly. "Was Megatron."

"Megatron?" Sam's eyes widened and he tensed slightly, pressing closer to his guardian.

"It appears that Trak Sharden still retains some of Megatron's memories." Optimus looked down at the silver form, conflicting emotions raging in his optics, but his voice was steady. "As Ratchet said, we won't be able to tell for certain until he's fully online."

One silver, clawed hand tightened around his fingers, and Optimus squeezed back instinctively.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just my OC, Trak Sharden, and I am not making any profit from this.

This chapter is very short and the beginning is very slow. My apologies for that, I was attempting to deepen the understanding of how strange his first actual experience of waking up in a Cybertronian body was for him. I am not a technical person so all of the stuff below in the actual chapter part is made up. Below is a reference of Cybertronian time/distance. I do not remember where this list came from, and I do not have any claim to it.

**_Nano-second/astrosecond - .498 seconds_**

**_Nano-klik - 1 second_**

**_Klik - 1.2 minutes_**

**_Breem - 8.3 minutes_**

**_Cycle - 1 hour and 15 minutes_**

**_Joor - 6.5 hours_**

**_Mega-cycle - 1 day_**

**_Orn - 13 days_**

**_Deca-cycle - 3 weeks_**

**_Meta-cycle - 13 months_**

**_Vorn - 83 years_**

**_Mechanometer - 1 meter_**

**_Hic - 1 kilometer_**

* * *

><p>The first thing he realized was that it was very dark. He couldn't see anything other than the flashing blue glpyhs scrolling across his vision. Glpyhs that, for some strange reason, he was able to read as easily as if they were English and not an alien language.<em><br>_

_Spark chamber status: compromised, functioning at 88.4%_

_Armor integrity status: compromised, functioning at 65.3%_

_Core processing unit: online, 100%_

_Audio sensors status: functioning at 100% _

_Optical sensors status: online, functioning at 100%_

_Olfactory sensors status: online, functioning at 100% _

_Vocal processors status: online, functioning at 100%_

_Main sensor system status: functioning at 77.9%_

_Secondary sensor system status: functioning at 80.1%_

_Repair systems: online._

_Processing capability: 92.4%_

_Core memory chip: functioning at 100%_

_Secondary memory chip: functioning at 98%_

_Bringing Core and Secondary Memory Chips online._

_Core memory chip: online._

_Secondary memory chip: online._

_Personality core: online, functioning at 99.9% _

_Transformation cog: deactivated_

_Main weapons systems status: deactivated, functioning at 60.2%_

_Secondary weapons systems status: deactivated, functioning at 30.1%_

_Shield/Firewall status 1 to 333: online, functioning at 87.6%_

_Energon reserves: 64%_

_Energon need in: 4 joors, one breem, five nano-kliks, and fifteen nano-seconds._

_Recharge needed in: 1 joor, three breems, sixteen nano-kliks, and 9 nano-seconds._

_Bringing all systems online._

_Core Processing Computers: online, rebooting._

_All systems: online._

"_. . . Hear me? _Can you hear me?"

Trak stared up at the ceiling for a moment, taking in the strange increase of data from the scanners and components of his new body. He felt strangely calm for some reason, even though he knew that what had happened wasn't a dream and that he was now the same species as the aliens. He turned his head to look at the Autobot standing next to him. _Autobot, Ratchet. Function, medic. Status, enemy, class five threat._ He tried lifting one hand and found it strapped down. With a tired sigh, he let his limbs go slack. He wasn't sure whether to call this robot an enemy or an ally. "Are you going to kill me?"

"That depends." The medic said seriously. "At the moment you're our prisoner."

That made sense. If what his memory was showing him was correct, then he was in the body of the leader of the Decepticons-Megatron. And he apparently still had Megatron's personalities and memories trying to clash with his. _How interesting. I should be panicking but I'm not. _"American or Cybertronian jurisdiction?"

Ratchet paused, studying him with an unreadable expression. "That has yet to be decided." He turned away. "Prime and Captain Lennox are on their way here."

_. . . All I can do now is wait. Hopefully they'll have some answers as to what happened to me.  
><em>


End file.
